


Small Talks and a Proper Introduction

by CaptMickey



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I guess this is spoilers to the cancelled movie?, More Movie!Monkey Island fic because reasons, and a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: After the dust settles and the adventure quiets down, it helps to get to know each other. Properly.





	Small Talks and a Proper Introduction

Elaine sat at the front of the small makeshift boat watching the sunset, the ordeals against the evil LeChuck and the Eye of the Monkey having left her surprisingly drained. She was used to endless and exhausting battles against the evil pirate. She was used to having to fight off wave after wave of pirates… but after everything, she hated to admit that she was reevaluating, well… everything. The last thing she expected in her career as a pirate hunter (former?) was to fend off the voodoo enchanted undead with the help of an island filled with monkeys and some would-be pirate who surprised at every turn.

And yet… it happened. 

Come to think about it, she wondered where Guybrush was. Just at a quick glance of the block and rope tying the the steering wheel in place, he clearly was inside. She sighed and stretched her arms, hearing a satisfying pop in her spine and made her way inside. It never hurt to check on the captain of the ship, after all… she may have been against pirates, but even she knew how to be polite.

Finding the door closed, she knocked on the door. “Guybrush?” She called out. “Everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh, ah… yeah! Everything is fine!” Guybrush answered.

She raised a brow. “Can I come in?”

There was a momentary pause and if she were to wager a guess, a blush on his face.

“Y…yeah… yeah.” He quietly answered. “D…door’s open…” 

Elaine smirked and opened the door slowly, spotting the blond in the tiny and cramped room on his bed holding his hand. Carefully, she walked over to him, trying not to trip over the clutter in his room. 

“It’s ah… i-it’s not normally this messy.” Guybrush chuckled sheepishly. 

“Really?” Elaine commented.

“Er… well… uh… I-I mean, maybe a pants or two?” He shrunk in his bed, he rubbed the back of his neck, wincing a little. “Ah… hey! A-are you hungry? Cause I can fix you something up in the meantime until we reach land–”

“What were you up to here?” She cut him off, pointing at his hand.

“N-nothing.” He quickly cradled his hand. 

“Guybrush…” She stared. “What happened to your hand?”

“I… just cut myself while holding the gem. I-it happens, y’know?” Guybrush brushed off and stood up. “Anyways… that dinn–!!”

Elaine sat him down forcefully back on the bed and sat next to him, taking hold of his hand to examine it, noticing it was poorly bandaged. “Mind if I take a look?” She asked. 

Guybrush looked away and nodded. 

“Okay.” Elaine undid the bandaged only to wince at the sight of the unclean gash. It was a jagged cut along the palm of his hand with crusted blood along the injury. She lightly brushed her finger along the side and heard the sharp inhale from the former fisherman, causing her to look up to see him wincing. “Where’s your first aid kit?” She asked.

“Ah… somewhere in mine and Sam’s–” Guybrush stopped and looked down. “Somewhere in my room.”

She pursed her lips and nodded, standing up to look around in the clutter… starting with somewhere under his bed if he was this messy and disorganized.

“It’s… not normally this messy.” Guybrush admitted, as if he read her mind. “I mean, aside from the occasional clothes on the chair or something, I’m fairly clean. It just… got like this when I got my ship back.”

“I see…” Elaine found the box and pulled it out, sitting back down on the bed next to him and glancing at whatever medicine was in there. Which, was to say, there was nothing. However, she did find something that was anti-bacterial and a proper bandage which would suffice. “Back from what?”

He remained silent.

“Fine.” She sighed and took out a cotton ball. “This may sting for a moment.” She warned as she dabbed the medicine on the cotton. 

“Hmmm….” Guybrush made a face and tensed up, knowing all too well what she was about to do… Sam would do the same thing to him. “I always hated— GAH!”

Elaine gripped his rather thin wrists as she cleaned up the cut along his palm, trying to tune out the hissing he was doing from all the obvious pain. Once cleaned, she let go and allowed him to retract his hand, cradling it like a wounded child. 

“There, properly clean.” Elaine said as she held out her hand for his. “May I continue?”

He was hesitant, but Guybrush sighed in defeat and extended the hand out for her to wrap.

With it being properly clean, Elaine was able to see the cut better. It was, to put it lightly, horrifying. She didn’t doubt if there was going to be a scar formed there. “Guybrush, if I may ask?”

“Yeah?” Guybrush mumbled. 

“How did this happen? This… isn’t looking like some average cut.” She stated, starting to wrap up his hand properly. When all she heard was silence, she glanced up at the blond and saw him looking away… ashamed, almost. “Guybrush?”

“LeChuck.” Guybrush answered. “He… did it.” 

It wasn’t just shame that she read on his face. It wasn’t even just bitter resentment… he was hurt. Betrayed. She didn’t pry further and continued to wrap up his hand when she noticed he was starting to shake slightly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Elaine looked up at him again.

“It was my fault…” His voice choked up. “All of this… it was my fault, wasn’t it? If I just listened to you and stopped looking… if I just rejected his offer… if I just stayed on Melee… none of this would’ve happened. I’m an idiot.”

She finished wrapping and just watched him wiping his face with his good hand. It startled her, almost… seeing him lower his bravado down and wasn’t fumbling about. This was the real Guybrush. The one she caught only glimmer of near the end of their adventure as well as during their encounter with the sea monster. The one that he seemed absolutely desperate to keep hidden. 

The good natured one.

And deep down… it rubbed her the wrong way.

“You’re not an idiot.”

“H-huh?” Guybrush looked up, eyes slightly red. “B-but… but all of this… all of this is my fault! I should’ve just stayed put and stayed as some lowly chum bait fisher and… and you would have captured him sooner if it wasn’t because of me. I stopped you from catching him and it was because of me all that LeChuck was even able to finish that ritual and it could have been avoided if I just–”

“You’re not listening to me.” Elaine looked firmly at him as she saw him fall silent and look at her. “If anything? You just happened to have been in the crosshair of everything. Besides, you, Guybrush, are not an idiot. A klutz? Yes. Yes, you are most definitely a klutz. And a smart-ass. And a very… very lengthy talker…” A quick glance at his expression was enough to tell her she was missing the target and she quickly shook her head. “But an idiot? No. In fact, I think I have a better read on you just these three days alone.”

He raised a brow in confusion and she smirked. “You’re a fast thinker. Both with critical on-the-spot puzzle solving and sword-fighting. The way you handled the sea monster and how you took ME down with just one cannonball is not something everyone can do. That’s a feat!”

“The cannonball to your ship was an accident…” He said quietly under his breath.

“Still. That was fast thinking because you used the cannon to get out of the hold. You were also able to hold off against LeChuck alone with just a fishing rod, you tell me how many people can do that?”

“I…”

“It was rhetorical.” Elaine said. “True, I could have caught him and it was incredibly frustrating to find out you were on his ship and then had the audacity of capturing me. But the thing was, LeChuck unfortunately got the better of me and that was how he was able to get away… and if it wasn’t for you, we couldn’t have stopped him.”

“You lost me.”

She tapped on her knee. “If LeChuck hadn’t picked you, you wouldn’t have nabbed the jewel.”

“Sam did that… actually…” Guybrush confessed.

“But Sam was with you, right?”

“I… I guess…”

“See? If it wasn’t for you, Sam wouldn’t have grabbed the jewel. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have been able to sail to Monkey Island and return the jewel. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have been able to fend off LeChuck and the undead pirates… if it wasn’t for you Sam wouldn’t have been able to join the others.” She paused. “And… I wouldn’t have been able to properly meet you.”

A hint of red appeared on his face. “W…what?” 

She scoffed. “I mean, think about it. Our introduction was… hmm… how to put it?”

“Awkward?” Guybrush answered.

“Cringe-inducing.”

He shrunk in the bed and Elaine chuckled.

“Meeting this… false and pompous version of you? Could do without, frankly.” Elaine admitted. “However, seeing the you that returned the baby monster to it’s mother? The one who came back to do the right thing to help the monkeys, regardless of apparently causing the disaster? The one sitting right across from me? I wouldn’t have been able to properly meet you if it wasn’t for the fact that you joined this adventure.” 

“Oh.” His posture relaxed ever so slightly, nodding as he took in everything she said. “I see…” Guybrush looked over and jumped when he saw Elaine extend her hand out to him. “What’s going on?”

“A proper introduction. Hello, I’m Elaine Marley.” She greeted, a warm smile on her face.

Guybrush went from confused to beaming as he shook her own hand. “Guybrush Threepwood. A pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
